Sense Memory
by pearls1990
Summary: They say that if you shut off one of the fives senses, the others boost themselves to compensate. It's also said that each one of the five senses can trigger a different memory. Phoenix has all five of his senses traumatized.
1. Sight

I'm not sure if you've noticed that I had trouble with the sudden disappearance of Miles Edgeworth in Apollo Justice. What really happened to him in those seven years? At any rate, this was written around the middle of 'Turnabout Savior'. You don't need to read that one to understand this. Although, in my head, 'Savior' is cannon to me, so there might be references to that fiction. Again, this was, and still is not beta-read; although I did go through it before I published it here and caught a couple of mistakes! If you find anything major, please point it out so I may fix them! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Sight**

_"When you notice something clearly and see it vividly, it then becomes sacred" -_Alan Ginsberg

* * *

"Papa, you've got mail!" Trucy chirped as she bounced into the office. She was slightly flushed and had an excited look on her face.

"Thanks Trucy," Phoenix regarded her through a furrowed brow as he took the letter from her. "You seem extra excited today...what's going on?"

"You are looking at the newest employee at the Wonderbar!" Trucy bowed as she flashed her 100-watt grin.

"Congratulations! I knew your practice and hard work would pay off!" He gave the excited girl a hug.

"I'm gonna make us some tea. This is a special occasion. Plus, its cold outside." She shivered to exaggerate her point, then bounded into the inner office to start the tea.

Phoenix chuckled to himself. But his mood suddenly became serious when he read the name on the parchment envelope. 'Miles Edgeworth'. Bitterness and anger flooded into his mind as he walked over to the one bookcase that survived the 'Trucy makeover'. He spent several years writing Miles without any response. Revenge was bittersweet. Phoenix was just about to toss the letter into the blue shoe box he kept the letters from Miles over the last six years, when something on the backside of the envelope caught his eye. It was taped. Miles was a man of detail; he sealed all his letters with a thin layer of magenta wax for crying out loud, and he would've put the letter in a new envelope before he dreamed of taping it shut. Did Trucy read his letter? He shoved that idea aside. She had never read any other of his letters, beside the fact that the wax had never been broken. Whenever she asked about Miles, he would give her some her a vague recollection of who he was. It pained him to go into any detail. They had parted on bad terms, and he didn't want to have anything to do with Miles any more, if he could help it. Then, the letters started coming, and Phoenix was frustrated and resentful. He threw the first one away, but later went digging for it. He didn't have the courage to read it, knowing it would be an apology or an explanation for Miles's sudden departure after Phoenix's disbarment. Phoenix wasn't sure what hurt worse, the fact that his friend left him in his time of need, or that he left with no explanation. It didn't matter, he had Trucy now, and her smile made all the difference in the world.

Sighing, Phoenix carefully opened the envelope. There were two sheets, each matching the envelope, each folded neatly into threes, each bearing Miles's neat penmanship. It swirled and looped beautifully around the pages.

His hands shook as he read the first letter.

_'Dear Phoenix,_

_ I am not sure why I write this, after receiving no response from you in the past several years. I tried to think of a way to get you to read at least this letter, since I do have some very important news to tell you. I know you know all of my little habits and insecurities enough to spot the tape on the envelope and know that, that is not like me. I only hope I have caught your attention enough that you are reading this now. I write to you to tell you that I have evidence that could possibly put your 'friend' Kristoph in a bit of a jam, and possibly in jail for a very long time. I won't tell you about it in this letter, however, I would like to hear your voice. I would like you to call me, and I will explain everything.'_

_'Yours, Miles Edgeworth'_

P.S. I have enclosed a copy of my first letter explaining my actions of the past. Please read it, Phoenix, I need to hear from you.'

Phoenix couldn't move. Reading Miles handwriting brought back memories of his youth and he wasn't sure if he wanted to revisit those memories.


	2. Sound

This is short so I submitted the next part as well. Still not beta-read.

* * *

**Sound**

_"As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape."_ John Lancaster Spalding.

* * *

**'Moonlight Sonata'**

The strains of a piano melody rising from the radio in the inner office, reached Phoenix's ears ever so slightly. He put the letter back in the envelope and shook his head. The melody was slow and sad, and it made Phoenix sick to his stomach to hear it now. He closed his eyes to fight back his tears.

His eyes flashed open to darkness. As he focused, he could see the glow-in-the-dark stars that him and his father had arranged into the milky way as best they could last summer. His father...the tears came freely again and so did the piano melody. His mother had been playing the same song since the funeral two days ago and it was starting to grate on his nerves. His tears dried into annoyance as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and huffed out of the room. Phoenix turned into the study and stopped as soon as he saw his mother at the piano bench. She had the same clothes on as she did at his fathers funeral. The only difference was her thick, black hair that had been pinned up, now cascaded past her shoulders and her normally bright blue eyes were dull and red. Phoenix took a silent, deep breath and slowly made his way to the grand piano and his mother. He put his hand on hers and she let out a small gasp and stopped playing. Her eyes became huge and as she slowly recognized where she was and who was standing in front of her, she pulled him in and embraced him.

"Mom, I ..."

"Sshh...it'll be just fine. We are strong people, us Wrights, you especially, since you have the fighting spirit of your father." Her sobs wracked her body as Phoenix held her as best he could, being only eleven. She pulled back and wiped her eyes, then cupped her sons face. "You will be a fine man, my Phoenix, a very fine man." It was Phoenix's turn to cry as they embraced again.

"Mom, will you teach me that song?" He asked when he pulled back.

"Of course son, of course."


	3. Smell

Still not beta-read.

* * *

**Smell**

_"Promise is most given, when the least is said." _ George Chapman

* * *

"Papa, I made Cider instead of tea, I hope...thats...ok...are you alright?" Trucy came bouncing into the outer office and immediately felt the darkness surrounding Phoenix's huddled figure. She carefully walked up to him an put her hand on his back. She could feel him sobbing.

"Trucy..." Phoenix sat up sniffling and calling her name at the same time. He took his cap off and wiped his eyes with it. Her bottom lip trembled and she threw her arms around her 'papa'.

"Thank you Trucy," Phoenix let out a sharp breath and swallowed his tears. "I'll be fine."

"Here lets go to the desk and I will get the cider and you can tell me what happened." She took his hand and helped him up from his kneeling position and led him to his old desk. Still clutching Miles's letter, he put his head in his hands. Cinnamon assaulted his senses as Trucy set the cup of cider in front of him. As he stared into its golden depths, he was reminded of a certain caffeine-addicted prosecutor, waxing something poetic about life and coffee, that was his rule. However, a stronger memory tugged at Phoenix's mind, as he took a sip.

***

"Phoenix, honey, what are you in such deep though about?" Phoenix was sitting in his mothers kitchen drinking apple cider and watching her make a Huckleberry pie. It had been two years since the funeral and Phoenix and his mother had just returned from a much needed backpacking trip in Montana. The beautiful scenery and clean, fresh air was what they needed to get on with their lives. Now, his mother was making pies and jellies with the Huckleberries they'd brought back with them.

"I was just daydreaming about our trip." Phoenix lied. He was worried about Miles. He had been taken in by Manfred Von Karma a year ago, and he had changed, but not for the better. Miles didn't stand as tall, and they didn't hang out as often. When Miles told him they were moving to Germany, Phoenix didn't cry right away; he had learned to hide his emotions from Miles. Now, he waited for Miles to stop by and say good-bye.

"Are you sure you weren't daydreaming about that cute little red-head you were flirting with at the Lodge?" His mom chuckled as she carefully laid strips of dough over the pie.

"No mom," Phoenix rolled his eyes and smirked. "Besides she was flirting with me. I just smiled at her casually."

"Well, I'm glad you did. We wouldn't have found these luscious huckleberries if it wasn't for that charming smile of yours." She reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Aww, cut it out mom!" He playfully smacked her hand away and wiped off the traces of flour she had left.

"That's how your father won me over." She stopped what she was doing and sniffed. Phoenix threw her a cautious look. He placed his hand over hers.

"You okay mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, its...still hard." She wiped her eyes, and continued fussing over the pie. The smells of huckleberry and apple cider were overwhelming all of a sudden. Phoenix hugged his mom and took his cider to sit on the porch swing. A cool breeze brushed over him as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Not the fresh mountain air he wanted, but it would do.

The car door slamming brought him out of his reverie. How did he miss the crunch of the tires on their gravel driveway? His silver haired friend was walking up to him, his shoulders slumped, head down. Phoenix met him half way, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Miles, what...are you okay?" He put a finger under Miles's chin and made him look at Phoenix. What he saw in Miles's eyes and on his face made him reel in shock and anger. The dark haired boy softly place a finger on the purple that was forming on Miles cheek and he hissed.

"What have these people done to you, Miles?"

"I-I've come to say goodbye, Phoenix." His shoes were suddenly more important than looking at Phoenix.

"B-but, you can't go with him. He hurt you...I won't let you." Phoenix caught him off guard with a crushing hug and he stumbled backward.

"Phoenix, please understand, I have no choice." Phoenix sniffed as he strained to see the figure that got out of the black Mercedes. She was stiffly dressed and had very short, very black hair. Her black pin-stripe suit was stuffy and the cravat she had at her neck looked silly, yet elegant.

"Miles, please, we must be going, now." Her accent was strange and the emphasis on the now was undeniable. She scowled at Phoenix and got back in the car. Phoenix swore he heard a little girls voice before the car door shut. "Foolish boys."

Miles hugged Phoenix, then stepped back for a moment.

"I-I will call." Miles kicked an imaginary rock, then ran to the sleek black car.

"I will write." Phoenix waved as Miles stopped at the open car door and nodded and waved. Then he disappeared out of Phoenix's life, for eleven years.


	4. Taste

Taking apart the pieces of the puzzle  
Because they don't fit the same without you.  
I don't cry as often, but I'm not ready to say goodbye  
I love this pain; It keeps you alive inside my heart.  
There will never be another you,  
And I never will be ready to say goodbye.

.com/s/2838005/1/I_Wont_Say_Goodbye

* * *

I couldn't find a quote about taste that fit the mood of this fiction. So, I've included a part of a stanza of a poem that I've written recently. You can find the whole thing at that address. Still not beta-read, but I have gone through this and I might warn that both Trucy and Pearls might be OOC.

* * *

**Taste**

"Papa? Papa!" Trucy was shaking Phoenix who was sobbing in his arms on the desk. "Please Papa? I don't want you to cry anymore."

Phoenix lifted his head and blinked. Trucy had a hesitant look on her face. Phoenix suddenly picked her up in a bear hug.

"My goodness!" She choked out and patted him on his back.

"Oh Trucy, I'm sorry." He said after he sat her down. "I've been avoiding these letters for this very reason. I was hoping this would happen when you weren't home." He tapped the letter for emphasis.

"Papa, when are you going to tell me the truth about Miles? He seems to evoke such strong emotion from you and he's not even here!" Her bottom lip was trembling. He embraced her, more softly this time, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Soon my dear, very soon."

"But Papa.."

"Shhh...no Trucy, I'm not ready yet." Phoenix said matter-of-factly as he placed two fingers on her lips.

Trucy pouted for a moment. But an idea hit her.

"Oh! I know! Lets go to the noodle stand!" She was beside herself with glee. Phoenix couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her. He patted her on the head and agreed.

*****

After twenty minutes of walking and listening to Trucy's exciting day of getting hired and preforming at Wonderbar, they arrived at Eldoon's noodle stand. Phoenix rubbed his chin and regarded the figure at the stand with a careful eye. The trench coat was unmistakable, and something he hadn't encountered in six years.

"Whats the matter Papa? Do you know that man?" Nothing got by Trucy as she watched her papa watching the man.

"I think I do." The figure turned from the noodle stand and had a double take at Phoenix and Trucy.

"Hey pal, you look like that defense attorney, what's his name, Pharoe Light, or Feenie Bright..."

"Phoenix Wright." Trucy interrupted the shifty man.

"Yeah, yeah..." He paused, looked around, then back to the pair standing in front of him. "Hey, pal, is there a murder or trouble around here? Cuz, I remember trouble following you, and your sidekick, Freya, Maria...

"Maya Fey."

"Wait I'm Trucy!" She stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"No, we are talking about a former sidekick and good friend of mine, Maya Fey." Phoenix chuckled. Trucy continued to scowl.

"Hey pal, so wait, did she get kidnapped again? Where is she?" Gumshoe looked around again, huffing.

"No, no. Maya is...somewhere, more than likely at Kurain Village. This bright young lady is Trucy. Trucy say hi to Gumshoe, Dick Gumshoe."

"Ahh...nice to meet you, Gumshoe!" She politely shook his hand and Gumshoe blushed.

"So, theres no murder or kidnapping?" He almost looked disappointed.

Phoenix chuckled, again. "Gumshoe, you look like you want a murder! Is business slow?"

"Hmmm...you could say that. Ever since that Skye chick took over investigating and there are too many fresh faces in the prosecutors office, I've become almost obsolete."

Skye chick? Phoenix thought. Could it be?

"Anyway, I gotta get back to Maggey and the kid, they're probably starving by now! Take it easy pal!" He patted Phoenix on the back and lumbered off.

"He seems like a nice guy." Trucy stated as she stepped up to order and make small talk with Eldoon.

"So, Papa...who was Maya Fey?" Trucy asked after they ordered and settled on the picnic table that was near the stand.

"Hhmm...she was my assistant and good friend while I was a defense lawyer." Phoenix recalled between slurping noodles. "She left to live in Kurain Village to complete her training to be the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

"The...Kurain...wha-?" Trucy's face twisted into a curious look.

"Its an ancient power passed down through generations of women in the Kurain village." Phoenix patter her on her top hat and chuckled when he saw her eyes light up.

"Oh, I bet she knows some really neat magic tricks!"

"Well, you could say that." Phoenix slurped his noodles and smirked as he thought of the times that Maya would channel her sister, Mia. "Anyway, she became my assistant after her sister, and my mentor, Mia died. She helped me with a lot of my cases and got into trouble a few times herself. She was... quite the young lady..."

"How come you don't visit her or she come to visit you? Kurain Village is only a short train ride away and I bet she'd be thrilled to see you!" The young girl clapped her hands excitedly. "We could go tomorrow! That would be a fun day trip! Can we Papa? Please? Oh and Eagle Mountain isn't too far away, we can go pick wild-"

"No, Trucy," Phoenix said, a little too shortly. "We aren't going to Eagle Mountain. Something happened there...and now...it's, uhhh...haunted."

"Ooohhh...even better! An old haunted temple! Fun!" She slurped the last of her noodles.

"But, Kurain Village doesn't sound too bad." Phoenix pondered as he returned their noodle bowls. "Maybe Pearls has forgiven me..."

"Oh, Mr. Nick," Pearl had her hands crossed in front of her and was looking down at her feet. "I'm going to miss you, alot! But you are coming to visit often, right? You can't be without your sweetheart for long!"

Phoenix glanced uncomfortably at Maya as she nodded knowingly at him.

"Uuhh..Pearls, listen, um there's something I need to tell you about Maya and I..." Phoenix knelt to be eye-level with the precocious little girl. They were saying their goodbyes on the platform while they waited for their train. Maya and Pearls were headed back to Kurain Village so Maya could complete her training.

"Nick, are you sure you want to do this?" Even though he didn't love Maya the way Pearl wanted him too, he still cared for her, and Pearl for that matter, very, very much and he didn't want to hurt Pearl. However, her view of what true love should be and who should be in love was based on lies and fairy tales and Phoenix wasn't sure he was prepared to tell her there wasn't a happy ending.

"Ahh..you two should kiss! Its only appropriate!" Pearl blushed.

"Oh Pearl, whatever are we going to do with you?" Maya blushed as well and wrapped her arms around her little cousin as she stood behind her. Phoenix took Maya's hand and rested on Pearls shoulder.

"Oh... Oh! Mystic Maya! I think Mr. Nick is going to propose to you!" Pearl looked up at Maya and bounced in glee. Phoenix groaned and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts.

"Um, Pearls? I...ah...Maya and I don't ... love each other like...like you think we do..."

"Oh, Mr. Nick. You love her more!"

"No, Pearls, please listen to me." Phoenix placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her bright eyes. The truth, that's all he had to speak was the truth. "I'm not in love with Maya, and I don't think she's in love with me. I do however, love both of you equally..."

"I-I... you don't ... love Maya?" Her eyes started to water and she sniffed. "How can you not love Maya? How can you say that you aren't in love with Maya!"

"Pearly, he just sai-"

"No, let go of me! You are in love with someone else aren't you? You've been cheating on Maya!" Pearl smacked Phoenix harder than she ever had before and burst into a full on sob. "I hate you, Mr. Nick, I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again."

Those hurtful words echoed in Phoenix's mind even now, as he rubbed his temples. Trucy had been going on about their plans for Kurain village and hadn't noticed that Phoenix wasn't paying attention. She hoped off of her stool at the Noodle stand, and took Phoenix's hand to lead him back to the talent agency.

Cinnamon still lingered in the air as they walked into the former office. Trucy draped her cape on the couch and turned on the CD player. Strains of Beethoven slowly floated through the air as Phoenix took off his cap and rubbed his head with it. He could feel a terrible headache coming on as he walked over to Trucy to hug her.

"Goodnight Trucy, I promise I will feel better tomorrow." He took off her top hat and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You better Papa, we have a wonderful trip to take tomorrow!" She smiled her wonderful smile and Phoenix returned it as best he could. He patted her shoulder and turned to walk into the inside office. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the letter from Miles, and took it in with him. He shut the door and flopped himself onto the futon he had moved from his old apartment to his office. He couldn't keep up the rent on both places so he had sold most of his possessions and moved into his office.


	5. Touch

Still not beta-read.

* * *

"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each others dreams, we can be together all the time." ~Calvin of Calvin and Hobbes

* * *

**Touch**

Phoenix ran his finger over the thin magenta circle of wax that had sealed the letter. How many times had he done that very same thing, and yet never opened a letter, until that afternoon. The moonlight that streamed through his tattered blinds cast enough light that he could see the embossing of the initials that Phoenix had grown so fond of. His heart ached, not realizing how much he missed his friend, companion ... lover... 

"Phoenix..." The voice was soft enough that it didn't disturb him the first time he heard it.

"Phoenix... wake up." Phoenix stirred. He knew that if he just laid quiet Trucy would eventually let him sleep.

"Phoenix, please... I need to see you...wake up." You can see me just fine...that voice...

His eyes flew open. Darkness engulfed him and the smell of cinnamon surrounded him as he drew a sharp breath.

"M-miles?" He whispered into the now semi darkness. He sat up and squinted. His surroundings had changed, yet they were still familiar. A movement at his right caught his attention, and he gasped. The silver head of hair turned and a warm feeling flooded over Phoenix.

"Mmm...Phoenix, are you dreaming again?" Miles looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"I-I uhhh..." Phoenix was frozen in his position. Miles smirked a little as he propped himself on his elbow and laid a hand on Phoenix's stomach. The weight of his warm hand was too real for all this to be a dream. "Yeah, it was a dream..."

"What about?" Miles yawned.

"Um, I-I don't think you would believe me." Phoenix relaxed a little as he laid back down onto the expensive, buttery soft sheets that Miles kept on his bed. Miles leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmmm...try me." He stroked the dark hair as Phoenix closed his eyes. It seemed like years since he had felt that comfort.

"I...well, I dreamt that..." Phoenix sniffed, he wasn't sure how Miles would react to such a severe dream. "I dreamt that had gotten disbarred because of falsifying evidence. I took in the 8 year-old daughter of my client that had disappeared after the trial and I started working at the Borscht Bowl as a piano playing, poker genius." Phoenix noted the incredulous look on Miles face. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No, I believe you, except the poker genius part." Miles smirked again and stroked phoenix's jaw with his thumb. "I do not, however, believe that you would forge evidence, at any cost. You have brought about many cases against me with less than solid evidence, but never forged."

"That's your job right?" Phoenix gave Miles his signature grin and pulled him into what he hoped to be a passionate kiss. Miles interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have changed. I am not that 'Demon Prosecutor' anymore." The fire in Miles's eyes was unmistakable.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." A terrible feeling rose up inside Phoenix. He felt like a huge argument should have ensued from all this. Instead, Miles just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't mean that...what I said. I am sorry." The fire in Miles eyes took on a new meaning as he placed his hands on Phoenix's face and kissed him deeply. His tongue demanded entrance and Phoenix couldn't deny it. He would never deny Miles of anything. Hands explored soft hair and warm skin as Miles eased his way on top of Phoenix. The weight of him was comforting as he kissed Phoenix's collar-bone and moved his way to his chest. Moans and gasps escaped his lips as the silver-haired prosecutor paid extra attention to the others nipples. Phoenix could feel a bead of cold sweat gather on his forehead as he grasped the sheets in anticipation of Miles's next move. As he took in Phoenix's length, Phoenix almost lost himself. He grabbed the edge of a pillow and bit down, just as Miles softly, gently nibbled on him. He took Phoenix in again and played with the underside with his tongue for a moment, then started a rhythm that Miles knew would unmistakably bring Phoenix to his breaking point.

"Miles..." He exploded into Miles and Miles rolled over onto his side.

"Phoenix..." Why was his voice so far away, he was lying right next to him.

"Phoenix...wake up..." The voice was closer this time, and lighter.

"Papa...wake up...papa!" Trucy shook him and he sat up in a panic.

"My god, Trucy?" He rubbed his forehead and made sure he was still dressed. He was still a bit disorientated from his dream. "Mmm...What's wrong?"

"Papa, there's someone at the door, and he's demanding to see you." Phoenix finally saw Trucy's messed up hair and hearts and diamonds nightie.

"Someone, at ... what time is it?" He brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I dunno, one in the morning I think?" She looked at him anxiously. "C'mon, papa, you have to wake up. The man in magenta really wants to see you!"

"Ok, gimme a ..."Phoenix regarded Trucy with confusion. "Ma-magenta? Did you say magenta?" He threw the covers off and swung his legs off the side of the futon.

"Yes, but what's wrong?" Trucy stood back.

"I-I ... you may have just met Miles ..." Phoenix grabbed his blue cap that had made its way off his head during his dream. It was Trucy's eyes that became large as saucers this time. He wasn't prepared to see Miles this soon. He wasn't prepared to face his past.


End file.
